Rayman
Rayman is the main protagonist of the video game series of the same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Crash Bandicoot vs. Rayman *Rayman vs Garnet * Hank J. Wimbleton vs. Rayman (Completed) * Rayman vs Klonoa (Completed) * Rayman vs Mario (Completed) * Rayman vs. Ristar * Rayman vs Doraemon * Rayman vs Shantae * Rayman vs Spring Man * Spyro vs. Rayman * Rayman VS Sukapon * Rayman VS Vectorman (Completed) * Pac-Man vs Rayman Battles Royale * Platformer Battle Royale With Globox * Mario and Luigi vs Rayman and Globox (Abandoned) * Mario & Yoshi vs Rayman & Globox (Abandoned) * Sonic & Tails VS Rayman & Globox * Video Game Duo Battle Royale (Abandoned) With Headdy * Crash and Klonoa VS Rayman and Headdy (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bomberman * Buggy the Clown * Donkey Kong * Dynamite Headdy * Earthworm Jim * Popeye History Long ago, Polokus, the Bubble Dreamer, created the Glade of Dreams: a world explicitly created out of all the dreams he has as he sleeps (All created through special pink magical creatures he generates called electoons). Out of his mind came a peaceful and beautiful world of many creatures including fairies, glutes, greenbottles, among many others. At first everything was right with this new world with all his creations fitting the creator's playful, fun-loving personality; but that didn't last forever. Eventually, Polokus had a nightmare in a cataclysmic event known as the First Bad Dream. The monster known as Jano was born. Jano spawned his own version of electoons, known as the anti-toons, and all sorts of nightmarish beings were formed to terrorize the once peaceful land. Seeing all this destruction, a special group of fairies known as the nymphs sprung into action to create a being who could save them: "a creature both agile and carefree, as tenacious as he is hilarious, destined to crack up the Creator with his heroic antics and stop the nightmare!". But as the nymphs were on their way to the spot of the ritual, they were attacked by Zombie Chickens (of all things) which ended with them losing one of the bags of Lums (small bodies of magical energy) they were going to use to create the being. As a result, the fairies were forced to create the hero without limbs. And the strange, limbless creature known as Rayman was born (picture above). With his help, the Glade was saved from all the terrifying nightmares and Jano was defeated-- off-screen... Many years have passed and a new threat arose in the form of the sorcerer, Mr. Dark (Jump-starting the events of the original Rayman) and Rayman once again rose to the challenge. And since then, he has defeated many threats, both local and extraterrestrial, including the Robo-Pirates, Hoodlums, Rabbids, and the Magician's forces as well as the many Nightmares attacking the land. And so, Rayman became the legendary hero of the Glade of Dreams, is not only the only creature that Polokus has not dreamed but the chosen hero of the gods.﻿ Death Battle Info For more detailed info, check this composite info over here. Background * Name: Rayman * Alias: N/A * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Age: 100< Physicality Strength * Can lift heavy barrels and giant plums and toss them a great distance * Can keep a grip on said barrels as they fly through the air * Capable of destroying a robot in two or three punches * Can punch his way through solid rock * Punched apart metal cages in just one punch * Can punch out Rabbids, all of who have Small Star-level durability, with ease * In what is his greatest feat of strength yet punched the Dark Teensies to a small moon in a constellation in the sky **On top of that the entire constellation shook from the impact Speed and Agility * Kept ahead of Dark Rayman, his evil clone * Out ran a flying pirate ship that was also destroying the bridge he was on **Said pirate ships are capable of interstellar travel * Managed to keep ahead of the guardian of fire who is capable of flight * While outrunning Rabbids, dodged lightning * Reacted to and dodged laser beams * Can wall jump or (only shown occasionally) can run up walls * A quick climber (Out ran a giant spider by climbing through it's web) * Can keep his balance while standing on a giant plum (Only slightly bigger than he is) while it's bouncing down a lava flow * Can dodge various projectiles ranging from energy blast, bullets, fireball, lightning, and running missiles * Should easily scale to the Rabbids who are MFTL via flying to Saturn in an astonishing short amount of time Durability * Survived a fall from orbit with no real side effects * Can tank numerous explosives * Can survive being completely flattened * Shrugged over a island sized explosion * Took hits from Clark who was created specifically to move and shape the mountains and land * Took blows from Hades's hand a being roughly on par with Rayman himself Abilities Limbless Body * Even though they usually stay in the same location, all of Rayman's limbs are able to move on their own * Commonly does this to dribble his body * Allows him to punch things further away from him than most would * Limbs seem to have a mind of their own sometimes Magic Fists * Work in the same way his fists do, but as projecties **Is able to charge them up for more power * Will bounce off walls should they miss the target * Unable to hurt Rayman Helicopter Hair * Hair is able to spin rapidly allowing him to glide * Has been able to fly before with this under various circumstances Pro Shell Rider * Is able to ride Shells, robotic running missiles that Rayman can tame, under any circumstance * This includes Flying Shells which gives him another option for flight Excellent Swimmer * Is able to keep up with Carmen the Whale Size Manipulation * Has the ability to shrink down and grow back again Wall Running * Has the ability to run up walls Superb Accuracy * Was able to hit a small moon/asteroid five times **Said moon/asteroid was in a whole different star system Grimace * Rayman makes a funny face * Turns Black Lums back into Red Lums Genius Intellect * Was able to reteach the world all of it's lost knowledge Equipment Super Fists * A regular fist with sparks coming out from behind it * Removes Rayman's need to charge up his fists to swing them at full power Power Fist * Increases Rayman's attack power by three * Loses it after three hits Golden Fist * Allows Rayman to one shot any enemy he hits Vortex * Allows Rayman to shrink enemies Heavy Metal Fist * Allows Rayman to knock over heavy obstacles * As well as obviously hit harder than usual Lockjaw * Lets Rayman grab onto flying rings and swing from them **Can also do this with his bare hands * But more useful in a fight also allows him to electrocute enemies Shock Rocket * Grants Rayman the ability to use remote controlled rockets Throttle Copter * Gives Rayman access to unlimited flight Plunger Gun * A gun that shots plungers * Can one shot Rabbids who are small star level in durability Feats * The only Creature to not have been made by Polokus * Defeated Mr. Dark and saved Betilla the Fairy **Mr. Dark should be at least mountain level given his defeat, caused an explosion powerful enough to destroy a mountain * Despite being captured before the start of Rayman 2 once he escaped single handily, turned the tide of war against the space pirates * Defeated the four guardians and awoke Polokus, the creator of Rayman's world * Despite being heavily outsized and outgunned, defeated Admiral Razorbeard and Grolgoth Mark 2 * Defeated Andre and his army of Hoodlums * Fought his way through the invincible Knaaren stronghold and defeated their champion in battle * Managed to escape the Raving Rabbids games * Managed to traverse the land of the Livid Dead multiple times and live to tell about it * Did the same with The Cave of Bad Dreams, where all the nightmares of Polokus are imprisoned * Defeated the Magician, an old friend of Rayman's that was secretly a follower of Mr. Dark * Defeated the five Dark Teensies, freeing The Glade of Dreams from nightmares * Retaught the entire world of it's knowledge after Mr. Dark stole it all Weaknesses * Is unable to swim in polluted water * Vortex, Heavy Metal Fist, Lockjaw, Shock Rocket, and Throttle Copter all run on a time limit **Each one lasts for different amount as well **Throttle Copter lasts for the less amount of time while Lockjaw last for the longest * Hands might be evil to a degree Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Bombers Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Missile User Category:Music Users Category:Pilots Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Rayman Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Size Changers Category:Summoners Category:Toon Force Users Category:Ubisoft Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Weather Manipulators